Tea House
Ps not done I will edit it. This Story & Character is created by LuckyCharmingStar Summary Once upon a time there was nothing but a girl in the void who was beyond any restrictions. Yet lonely so she started to create dolls to play with it. Each Doll and teddy bears are incapable to understand her very boundless stat. As they refer her as the goddes of the tea house. Who rules all Dolls as they were mere but mere toys. Dexter the scientist is the main character of the verse. He use his knowledge to understand the nature and existence and why every creation is created to be so childish. He travels from universe to universe to understand more about creation. As he met a Doll that explained the hierachy of existence something he is incapable to understand. The genius teenager boy called Dexter hope to be capable to understand the conversation since he is the he smartest there is. House-938 is the universe that is the most important universe since it's the home of the main character. power of the verse Storyline The girl was very lonely and out of her loniness she to created countless dolls each doll contains infinite multiverses. Filled with All time and space. Inside one doll were countless of other dolls which are multiverses and inside of those dolls are countless of others dolls which are universes. In House-938 which is an universe where the main story starts. Everything exist in that universe like humans to aliens to concept beings etc. The main star of this show is Dexter a human with superpowers from House-938 who tries to travel other universes and even beyond that. to find out why every universe is a Doll and to find out who is the creator of these childish creation. One doll spoke to dexter and said I'm the Embodiment of the universe I am everywhere & Every universe in the Multiverse manifests itself as an anthropomorphic being called Doll of everything. Dexter said you must be some god or something. Doll said Unfortunaly each multiverse is a Manifestations of something larger then the multiverse Those are one of the strongest being in existences each of those dolls contains infinite and infinite multiverses where each multiverse contains infinite dimension and where each universe is infinite sized... Dexter said but if you are one of the strongest of the strongest then that means there characters stronger then you? The Doll replied Well yeah I have infinite brothers that are equal to me. Dexter was in shock and said but who is stronger then you? The Doll replied there are 3 beings the first being is the strongest in existences and nonexistences she is omnipotent and knows everything she is called The Girl, The other beings embodies everything & nothing even me and and my countless brother she is called Tanya Everything and even she is just below the authority of The Girl. And the last being is called Voidstra is a giant teddy bear that's beyond from and size who embodies nonexistences where all creations except for The girl and tanya everything are an illusion from her perspectiion , and all things, both mortal and TeddyBear are merely phantoms. Infinite teddy bears itself, alongside all the entities that compose it inevitably return to the nothingness that she embodies. Everything that cease to exist goes there even me an my brothers and we have to serve her in the oblivion since we are her creations. Even if we were supposed to counterparts we are nothing but fiction to her. Supporters / Opponents: Supporters: * Opponents: * Neutral: * Character(s) The GirlCategory:Verses Category:Tea House Category:ChuChuBada$$ Category:LuckyCharmingStar